


Polly's wedding

by skytanic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytanic/pseuds/skytanic
Summary: Betty wants a plus one for the wedding.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Polly Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper
Kudos: 7





	Polly's wedding

Betty was anxious about how to bring up the subject. Alice, Polly and her were at the dining table organizing the seating plan for Polly’s wedding.

“We can’t seat Nana next to Fred,” Polly protested. Betty had tried to be involved when they started this planning session, but Alice and Polly kept arguing with each other and eventually Betty stopped paying too much attention.

But when Polly mentioned Fred, it reminded Betty of something she had wanted to bring up on a few occasions ever since Polly and Jason set the date and planning preparations began in earnest.

Betty was the Maid of Honour, but having not been involved in a wedding party before, she was unsure of what her responsibilities would entail. She knew for the ceremony itself, she would have to walk down the aisle with the Best Man, which for this wedding was Chuck. But then, without her knowledge or input, it was agreed upon that she would walk down the aisle with Archie instead. According to Alice, the ‘aesthetics of it would be better’.

Betty didn’t really know how to process this. But it was not like she cared. What she was really concerned about was whether she could bring a plus one to the wedding or not. To make matters worse, her choice of her plus one was certainly going to raise questions at the very least from her mother.

And it’s not like she even knew if he wanted to come. Jughead had turned down party invitations for as long as Betty knew him. So why would he agree to come to Polly’s and Jason’s wedding? He barely knew Polly, and Betty had never seen Jason and Jughead talk to each other once. Jughead had no obligation to come to the wedding. It’s not like he or Betty were dating or there had been any tangible romantic signs between the two.

But they have always been close friends, Betty assured herself. And lately, with hanging out all the time at Pop's after school, they have been closer than ever. Betty knew that all of the people closest to her were going to be at the wedding - Archie was a groomsman, Veronica was friendenemies with Cheryl so she was naturally invited, Kevin was a kicker for the football team (Jason had invited the whole team). But Betty knew that one main person would be missing, and she knew it wouldn’t be complete without him.

So that’s why she summoned the courage to bring it up. “Ahm, sorry to interject and to make things complicated,” Betty said to Polly and Alice, who based on their surprised expressions, had forgotten she was sitting there with them. “But I was wondering if I could invite someone else to the wedding”.

Alice’s eyes narrowed. “Who, Elizabeth, may I ask, do you want to invite?” 

Betty glanced at Polly before mumbling softly, “Jughead”.

“Jug-Head”, Alice said incredulously. “Isn’t that Achie’s scruffy associate from the south side? The one that is always wearing that ridiculous hat?” Alice continued.

“He’s my friend too Mom,” Betty said with an annoyed tone. She and Jughead had been friends since they were 5. And even though they had never attended school together (Jughead went to Southside and Betty to Northside), Betty knew that Alice knew that Jughead was someone close to her. And her mom’s fake ignorance was her way of expressing her disapproval.

“Why do you want to invite Jug-Head to your sister’s wedding?”

“He’s my friend,” Betty reminded. “Can’t he be my plus one?”

Alice’s eyebrow shot up. “You don’t get a plus one Elizabeth.”

“It’s ok Mom,” Polly interrupted. “Betty can invite Jughead.” Betty looked at her sister, a little surprised.

“I don’t think so Polly. Where is he going to sit? We already have 300 guests,” Alice said dismissively.

“It’s my wedding. If I say Jughead is invited, then Jughead is invited. End of discussion!” Polly said firmly. Betty was in mild disbelief. She and her sister had always lived in their own worlds. They usually had different friends, interests and never talked about boys. But they always had a special, unspoken connection. Even though Polly had probably only spoken to Jughead a handful of times, Polly knew that he was important to Betty.

Betty was never more grateful for her sister. Polly gave Betty a slight nod and continued, “So, Nana has to sit at Table 5”.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so I'd definitely appreciate your feedback.


End file.
